happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiraoka Cho
Hiraoka Cho '(平岡チョー ''Hiraoka Cho) is one of the main cures from Skylight Spell Pretty Cure. She is a very happy girl and never give up. Her Cure Form is 'Cure Destiny '(キュアデスティニー Kyuadesutinī) with the power of fate. Appareance As Cho, she has black hair with blue eyes. She usually wears a blue jacket, a starry-colored blouse without sleeves, blue shorts and black sneakers. Her hair is free. As Cure Destiny, her hair gets longer still free. Her clothing shows the midriff, and have the top part: Blue, with black free sleeves, and a golden ribbon in her chest; and the skirt: Black, with the top and bottom blue, and a blue rose in her belt. She wears black short boots. Character Cho is a easy-going girl but not clumsy as Takara. Hates studying but is very stubborn. She also liked the "C.S (Clarity Sisters)" group, but not was that crazy fan. She lives with her mother. Relationships Kagawa Takara : Takara is Cho's best friend. Takara, being very clumsy, is always saved by Cho. They are extremly opposites. Miya Kimiko : At first, Cho and Kimiko didn't trusted each other, but later they get well. Cure Destiny '''"The road to the future! Cure Destiny!" 未来への道！キュアデスティニー！ '' Mirai e no michi! Kyuadesutinī!'' Cure Destiny ' (キュアデスティニー ''Kyuadesutinī) is Cho's alter ego. Destiny is more serious than Eternal, and has a strong sense of justice. Alone, she performs Cosmic Rainbow. With Eternal, Moonlight Future, Silver Gray and Diamond Bless. With Clarity, Lead Crown Action, Lighting Sword Sparkle and Shining Black. With all, Super Cosmic Sparkle. In PCAS (Pretty Cure All Stars), she has a finisher with Cure Black, when the powers were changed, Broken Glass. Attacks (Finishers) *Cosmic Rainbow Destiny & Eternal *Moonlight Future *Silver Gray *Diamond Bless Destiny & Clarity *Lead Crown Action *Lighting Sword Sparkle *Shining Black Group *Super Cosmic Sparkle Destiny & Black (All Stars Only) *Broken Glass Songs Cho's voice actor, Adaichi Tomo, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Uran Sakiko, who voices Takara, and Yoshida Seiko, who voices Kimiko. *It's time *Kuro-Shiro Blessing *Black Wings Duets *Ōzora no kagayaki (A duet with Uran Sakiko) *Kokoro Ai (A duet with Uran Sakiko) *Shining Black (Song) (A duet with Yoshida Seiko) Trivia *Cho is the, in the total (no, really, she is) 25th Pretty Cure who wears black. (Without counting from my series) *Cho's birthday is on March 2. **Her sign is Pisces. *Takara and Cho are opposites both in human form and cure form, as Takara's power is magic, and Cho's power is fate, anything related (I think). Takara colors are Pink, White and Silver, as Cho's are Blue, Black and Gold. *She is the (probably) 5th blue cure who hates studying. *Her counterpart from Max Heart is Nagisa. **Also, Cure Black and Cure Destiny shared, so far, a dual attack from a "Futari Wa" girl alone and a cure which can attack alone. Probably this is the first and last time when two cures from DIFFERENT seasons make a dual attack. *Cho has the most amout of finisher attacks, 9 in the total. Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Skylight Spell Pretty Cure Category:Skylight Spell Pretty Cure Characters